U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,018 to G. J. M. Darrieus, for a "Turbine Having its Rotating Shaft Transverse to the flow of the Current" was granted Dec. 8, 1931. Since then there has been considerable investigation of the Darrieus invention as well as a number of published articles addressing themselves to the Darrieus form of wind turbine. One drawback to the Darrieus turbine, recognized by the published literature, is that that turbine does not have self-starting characteristics, and has low operating torque while passing through intermediate speed ranges toward full operating speed.
The main object of this invention is to provide a turbine, which has excellent self-starting characteristics as well as increased torque through the intermediate speed range. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear as this description proceeds.